


收藏家

by hachimitsu_kmk



Category: DC Extended Universe
Genre: Bottom Clark Kent, M/M, Top Bruce Wayne
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 16:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17728583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hachimitsu_kmk/pseuds/hachimitsu_kmk
Summary: 这是一个关于世界上最厉害的蝙蝠侠收藏家是如何加冕为王的故事。





	收藏家

**Author's Note:**

> DCEU年龄差，本文的背景大致在超人刚刚出道不久，两人尚未以超级英雄身份正式相遇之时。痴汉超和神经病画风预警？

01.

克拉克·肯特是个狂热的蝙蝠侠粉丝，这事人尽皆知。

瞧瞧他的工位就明白了——做成蝙蝠形状的计时钟，画着蝙蝠记号的日程表，印有蝙蝠图案的马克杯，还有装着厚厚一沓蝙蝠侠资料的文件夹……

在蝙蝠侠刚出道的那会儿，克拉克还是个每周零花钱只有10美元的中学生。面对那些动辄上百美元的模型玩具还有其他花样迭出的周边产品，他时常真切地感到心有余而力不足。好在克拉克天生就不是爱慕虚荣的那种孩子，在学校也没交到什么邀请他一起去逛游戏厅喝苏打水的朋友——于是刨去每周固定购买《灰幽灵》连载的开销，他把所有的零花钱都用在了那位黑漆漆的哥谭义警身上。

这种习惯持续了很久，在克拉克全面觉醒了各种超能力之后更甚。美洲、欧洲、亚洲，加拿大、英国、日本，他从不费力寻找代购，也不会面对昂贵的机票钱望而却步，他所需要做的就是穿过云层，越过海洋，赶在店铺开门前悄悄地降落，然后顺理成章地买走各种带有编号的限量款，或是偷偷地用X视线作弊，从抽奖箱里“幸运地”挑出那些印有头等奖的整理券。他甚至还时常在夜晚的哥谭街头游荡，凭借超级听力的准确定位，他已经捡到了23款不同型号的蝙蝠镖。

这么一来二去，十几年过去后，他已经不知不觉地拥有了一笔惊人的蝙蝠侠“宝藏”。克拉克在推特上开了一个叫“蝙蝠侠收藏家”的账号，把自己的藏品一股脑地放了上去，听着那些不绝于耳的羡慕与称赞——“天呐，第一版可动的灰蝙蝠模型！”、“那是编号01的乐高蝙蝠机吗！”以及“老兄，你那本一周年的纪念画册是正版的吗！”如此等等，他感到了一百分的满足与得意。

而在他得知星球日报要开一个固定的蝙蝠侠专栏时，克拉克觉得自己一定是世界上最幸运的那个人了。

 

02.

“肯特！你的专栏都是些什么玩意儿！”佩里在办公室里抻着脖子朝外面喊着。

“来了来了！”克拉克麻利地从工位上起身，大步流星地往佩里的办公室里冲。克拉克把这个专栏看的很重，他可不希望自己出点什么不该有的差错。平心而论，从业多年，他对自己文章的水平还是挺有自信的，虽然他是一个不折不扣的蝙蝠迷，但这并不代表他就会罔顾职业道德把蝙蝠侠吹上天。相反的，克拉克对这次的文章自我感觉十分良好，他用词考究，态度公正，不知道主编到底还有什么不满意的地方呢……

“这是什么！”佩里指着专栏配图里那一团黑黢黢的阴影，对克拉克怒目而视。

“呃……那是蝙蝠侠的照片呀。”克拉克诚恳地指出。

“不不不——”佩里从桌上拿起一份当天的《星球日报》，用手指敲击着上面正在微笑的超人的脸，“这才能叫照片，你的那张充其量只能叫墨盒漏了油！”

可不是吗……克拉克在心里默默地翻了个白眼，那张超人的照片可是他摆足了10分钟的姿势，还主动帮吉米找了好几个合适的角度才拍完的，而蝙蝠侠光是能被镜头捕捉到就已经极其不容易了。

“佩里，这已经是我能从别人那搞到的最清楚的照片了，那可是蝙蝠侠……”克拉克据理力争。

佩里完全无视了他的辩解，只是又用力地戳了戳自己的烟斗，“那就自己去拍啊！带上你那些限量版的画册明信片什么的，说不定他还能给你签个名。”

 

克拉克做了几个长长的深呼吸，他贴着哥谭警局外墙的墙砖，猫在了一个自认为绝对不起眼的地方。以超人个人的标准来看，如果没有X视线和超级听力，就连蝙蝠侠都发现不了这儿还飘了一个6尺2寸的大个子。

这感觉说实话有些奇怪。克拉克作为超人是很乐意出现在镜头面前的，在情况没那么紧急的时候，他通常会给媒体同行们留足拍照录影的时间，毕竟新闻人也得养家糊口吃饭不是。但哥谭的这位老前辈明显不这么想，他本就行踪诡秘，被相机镜头记录下的资料少得可怜，更遑论在哥谭月黑风高的夜色里，那身从头到脚裹了个严实的黑色披风只会留下一抹匆匆离去的残影。在最早的几年里，很多人甚至都不能相信蝙蝠侠竟然是真实存在的。

他不愿意出现在公众的视野里。

克拉克对蝙蝠侠的想法再了解不过了，他觉得自己此刻的行为有点像那些打扰偶像正常生活的恶劣粉丝。但换个角度想想，他又觉得自己来干这活儿总比找那些不择手段的狗仔队强。

我这是为了新闻行业献身……克拉克在内心安慰着自己，他才不是那种没有职业操守的跟踪狂，绝对不是。

 

03.

“老爷，看来您多了个孜孜不倦的小跟踪狂。”阿尔弗雷德把早餐的盘子在餐桌上一一摆好，顺手拿来了一摞还泛着油墨味的报纸，“一周三次，有个叫肯特的记者开了个写我们的蝙蝠朋友的专栏，我觉得您应该看看。”

“《星球日报》……”布鲁斯有些不屑地放下了手中的杯子，把眼睛瞄向了那摞报纸的方向，“爱管闲事的大都会人，他们的超人这么快就过气了？还要靠哥谭人撑销量？”

多年来他一直试图把蝙蝠侠打造成一个神秘而具有威慑力的都市传说，尽力避免自己的身影出现在不该出现的地方，譬如说——报纸、杂志、电视节目中等等。允许那些玩具厂商消费自己的版权形象已经是他最后的底线，毕竟布鲁斯·韦恩也曾经是个热衷于收集灰幽灵周边的小男孩，这已经是他最大的让步了。而对于那些身体素质相当一般的摄影记者们来说，追上蝙蝠侠的脚步，跟上蝙蝠侠的速度几乎是不可能发生的事情，布鲁斯通常也对报纸照片中那些糊成一团的残影十分满意。但看着眼前这三张清晰的，印有黑暗骑士身姿的照片，布鲁斯罕见地皱起了眉头。

太近了，而且角度不对。

布鲁斯自诩拥有绝对优秀的洞察力，就算他的身体机能下降了，他那身经过二十年的不断改良，精密十足的夜视成像与麦克风系统也不会在距离如此之近的地方失手。要么这个记者能像蜘蛛侠一样把相机固定在奇奇怪怪的地方，要么就是他会飞……

不过这照片拍得确实挺不错的，布鲁斯觉得自己的侧脸线条在夜色里仍然可圈可点，这下肯定不会有人以为他是会飞的人形蝙蝠怪了。

 

04.

克拉克认为自己完全有转行做摄影记者的潜质，就连吉米都对他拍的那几张照片赞不绝口。

“我要这败家的玩意儿有何用！”吉米假装生气地要把手里的尼康相机往地下摔。

他拍照的过程出奇地顺利，运气好到令人难以置信的地步，蝙蝠侠就那么随随便便、简简单单地出现在了他预先埋伏好的路线上，他唯一需要做的就是轻轻地按下快门。

克拉克觉得自己渐入佳境。这几个月来，他的胆子越来越大，挑选的角度也愈来愈近，愈来愈刁钻。网络上甚至有传言说他是蝙蝠侠自己聘来炒作的记者。

“别装啦，你把蝙蝠侠拍得跟T台超模一样，还说不是他雇来的御用摄影师？”

克拉克听到这话有点心虚，他承认自己的粉丝滤镜确实有点重，但转而又感到洋洋得意、沾沾自喜，没有什么感觉能比和自己的偶像出现在同一个话题中更美妙的了。

 

但常言道，常在河边走，哪有不湿鞋……

当克拉克又一次坐在哥谭某处建筑的室外防火梯上，满心欢喜地查看着手中相机里的照片时，一道巨大又浓重的黑色阴影把他堵了个严严实实。

蝙蝠侠就站在我面前……

这是克拉克脑海里的第一个想法，他的第二个想法是：

我是该伸手握手呢还是要个拥抱？

“听着——”克拉克听到了蝙蝠侠被变声器处理过的低沉的电子音，“我不知道、也不在乎你是怎么拍到那些照片的，把专栏停了，写点不会让你丢掉小命的东西吧，哥谭不适合你们这些大都会来的记者。”

黑暗骑士意味深长地看了克拉克一眼，旋即射出钩枪，消失在了杂乱无章的建筑群里，而天赋异禀的新晋摄影记者克拉克·肯特先生竟然依旧没忘了按下快门。

 

05.

布鲁斯本来是不看大都会的报纸的。大都会人多半天真、磬陋，没亲眼见过世间的种种险恶，他们的报纸除了写写河里的天鹅咬伤了游客，还有超人昨天又救了几只猫之外就没什么有价值的东西了。

可为了这个克拉克·肯特，布鲁斯在自己的订阅清单上加上了《星球日报》的名字。

这么多年以来，没有人真正地支持他的义警事业。就连阿尔弗雷德都只是拿布鲁斯没办法，而不是打心底里赞成他成为蝙蝠侠的选择。如果布鲁斯现在就宣布退休不干，他的管家先生一定会跟看到英国脱欧一样高兴。

克拉克·肯特不一样。布鲁斯必须得承认他的专栏文章写得十分中肯，有支持，也有反对；有批判，也有赞美。但那些隐藏在文字下面的热忱与不安还是没能逃得过蝙蝠侠敏锐的嗅觉与凌厉的眼睛。布鲁斯详细地调查过克拉克·肯特的背景：堪萨斯人，小镇青年，按部就班地读了小学中学大学，以出色又不起眼的成绩毕业，在《星球日报》从实习记者一路干到了专栏作家，差不多每2年升一次职——用“普通”这个词就足以概括他33年来的全部人生。

偏偏就是这么一个普通的青年，对义警的理解似乎又是那么的透彻——就好像，那些不被大众所理解，不被公众所承认的失落与痛苦克拉克·肯特都曾经亲身经历过一样。

布鲁斯觉得他似乎找到了灵魂伴侣……

他先是感到了一阵窃喜，继而又发展成无尽的担忧。哥谭的水土养育了一帮穷凶极恶的罪犯，克拉克·肯特会因为他高调的蝙蝠侠专栏而被吞噬得一干二净。

而蝙蝠侠的威胁对他似乎也起不到应有的作用，那记者依旧我行我素，布鲁斯觉得有时他几乎就能听见那恼人的快门声回响在自己耳边。

他不应该把一个善良又优秀的记者陷入到如此危险的境地，布鲁斯觉得是时候主动做出一些改变了。

 

06.

“不，韦恩先生，请你不要再送花来了！我们不合适的……”

克拉克无奈地放下手机，把工位上大得有些碍事的花束扔到了窗台上。

布鲁斯·韦恩，克拉克对这个名字再熟悉不过了，不仅仅是因为他在新闻业内“显赫”的娱乐性声名，更因为在蝙蝠侠迷弟的粉丝群内部，他们几乎都一致认定了韦恩才是蝙蝠侠事实上的赞助人。

“要不然哥谭市里还有谁能负担得起那些飞机和装甲车，还有那么多高科技的小玩意儿？”大家都这么说着。

一周以前，布鲁斯·韦恩突然主动给了克拉克一个奇怪的专访机会。从灰幽灵到蝙蝠侠，从哥谭的四大家族到猫头鹰法庭，韦恩一阵天南海北地胡侃，声称他们对蝙蝠侠义警事业的看法是那样的一致，那样的相符。

“和我约会吧，克拉克，我们的灵魂是如此的契合。”

韦恩把一场尴尬的专访发展成了一次莫名其妙的表白，克拉克被吓得落荒而逃。

 

第二周，布鲁斯·韦恩不知道从哪里打听到了他的推特账号，开始给他邮寄各种各样的蝙蝠侠模型。

克拉克简直从未见过这么不知趣的人，他把那些玩具都捐给了大都会福利院，然后用自认嘲讽到天上的语气给布鲁斯·韦恩发了条短信：

除非你能送我一件蝙蝠衣，否则就不要再联系我了。

人总该知难而退的吧？克拉克心想。

 

但当他收到那个寄到家里的巨大无比的包裹，又发现里面真的装了一整套蝙蝠衣的时候，他感觉到蝙蝠侠在他心里的形象崩塌了。

不能因为金钱就向布鲁斯·韦恩低头啊蝙蝠侠！克拉克痛心疾首。

 

07.

布鲁斯把自己那身旧的蝙蝠衣打包寄出去的时候，他觉得自己肯定是疯了。更糟糕的是，自那以后克拉克就拉黑了他所有已知的联系方式，包括那些他批量注册的推特小号。

在追查一条重要线索的布鲁斯只能把这件事暂且放到了脑后，将精力集中到了眼前想独吞整个街区的黑帮身上。

他费了些功夫才把那些不知好歹的打手们挨个撂倒，代价是用完了所有的蝙蝠镖，损坏了一支钩枪，还搭上了半边头罩。不知道从哪个角度泼来的酸性液体攀上了蝙蝠侠右半侧的面罩，布鲁斯动作迅猛地摘下了头罩，以防烧伤自己的眼睛。

接着，他没被头罩包裹的耳朵捕捉到了一声夸张的抽气声，他转过头去，只看到克拉克·肯特用一种在《星球日报》头版上很常见的姿势飘在这栋废弃大楼的落地窗外，五官上写满了震惊与不可思议。

 

“这里是28楼。”布鲁斯走近了些。

克拉克看起来才刚刚回过神，他带着一丝尴尬的神情又往前飘了几步，然后让双脚落了地。

“现在我知道你的那些照片是怎么拍的了……”布鲁斯开口评价道，“所以我们现在怎么说？”

“什么怎么说？”

“你收到蝙蝠衣之后就把我拉黑了，你总得给我个答复吧？”布鲁斯眯起了眼睛，细细打量着眼前的大都会童子军，“先说好，除了蝙蝠衣我可真没有什么其他的东西还能送给你了。”

克拉克·肯特思索了一会儿，忽然笑出了声：

“不，你有的。”

布鲁斯看到他换上了一副绝不可能出现在超人脸上的坏笑。

 

08.

克拉克把他那些蝙蝠侠的收藏都搬进了韦恩庄园的主卧室。

“这儿是卧室，不是展示你那些小玩意儿的陈列室。”布鲁斯不赞成地摇了摇头，他翻了个身，把枕边的人又往怀中搂了搂，决定不去看那些让他起鸡皮疙瘩的蝙蝠侠玩具。

 

克拉克·肯特是这个世界上最厉害的蝙蝠侠收藏家，现在，他的藏品终于齐了。


End file.
